1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair accessory products and more specifically to a hair bow maker, which improves the ease, professionalism and speed for crimping hair bows.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an attempt to reduce the cost of providing children and pets with hair bows, produce color or clothing specific hair accessories otherwise not available, or as a work from home income generating tool; a vastly expanding number of individuals are making their own hair bows. However, bringing the center line of a bow to a perfect crimped and even point requires skill and experience. Further it appears that there are no devices available for the crimping and pointing of the ribbon to create a perfect center line in hair bow production.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hair bow maker, which provides a perfect center line crimp and point to a user of any skill level, and interacts with a wide variety of ribbon types used in the production of hair bows.